Crush: Channy
by LOLipopluvvah143
Summary: Everything started out with a little crush, but how far will this crush go for these two stubborn stars? CHANNY of course! Who wouldn't love'em? So . . . R&R ;
1. And So the Crush Begins: Sonny

_**Crush: Channy!**_

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Well, this is my very first story which will be a multi-chapter. . . I'm not really good at this and I am very busy for the next two or three weeks. Anywayzzz, I might not update fast but I will try my best! **

**Disclaimer: **

**LOLipopluvvah143: hmmm . . . **

**Police man: Mam, please cooperate and say those words we've told you to recite!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Nevah!**

**Police man: You know you could get arrested by stealing a show. . .**

**LOLipopluvvah143: I wasn't stealing- Pfft, no! I was just . . . borrowing . . . *runs* you'll never take me alive! *then bumps into a wall, falls and gets dizzy***

**Police man: *shakes head* tsk, tsk, tsk . . . Mam, we can do this the easy way or the hard way *his stick poking my head***

**LOLipopluvvah143: *still whoozy* I give up, I don't own Sonny with A Chance and officer, if I DO go to jail, can I have two phone calls instead?**

**Police man: No, you're not going to jail and why two?**

**LOLipopluvvah143: One, I would have called my mother . . . And two, the ambulance . . . *faints***

**OKAY HERE'S THE STORY!**

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good!"

I walked away to my dressing room and like a tape, I had a re-run of what just happened during 'the usual fight' between me and a Chad. I was just minding my own business or actually just walking down the hall and being all excited that I got an audition for a romance movie, which had some comedy of course, and then bumped into the jerk throb.

~Flashback~

"_Watch it, Munroe!" Chad spat._

"_Shouldn't it be me saying that to you, Cooper?" I glared._

_He smirked. "Oh I AM watching" he winked._

"_Ugh!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't even WANT to know what's in your huge 'ego-maniac' head."_

_He scoffed a laugh. "No wonder, you're on So Random! You're insults are lame . . ."_

"_At least I HAVE insults" I smiled triumphantly. But Chad didn't give up yet._

"_Yeah right, I could even make the strongest dude here cry! Like maybe Mr. Condor" I saw his face turned to regret and shivered at the thought but I didn't mention that it was like suicide or something because it totally was!_

_Instead, I laughed. "Yeah, because of how terrible your insults are!"_

_He grimaced. "Whatever, Munroe"_

_Then, there was an awkward silence. All we did was just looking at each other's eyes; Blue mixing with brown. For me, it seemed like a nice combination- n-n-not that it means something! I would never like him! _

"_So . . ." Chad broke my trance. _

"_So . . ." I repeated while mirroring his blank expression. "I was given an audition for a movie . . ."_

_IDIOT! I wasn't supposed to say that to anyone! ESPECIALLY to Chad! He'd mock me if I don't get the part- not that I'm saying that I won't get in! But I'm not entirely sure. _

"_That's great . . ." He said. That surprised me; OH! I see, I guess it's gonna be one of Chad's 'moments' when he'd actually care._

"_Ummm . . . thanks" I gave him a heart-warming smile; if he's rarely this sweet, I might as well take that opportunity._

_And when I thought, things would get better, the nice mood vanished._

_Chad grinned. "I meant that's great that you're going to be in a movie that I bet will NEVER even be released!"_

_And Chad Dylan Cooper is back. God, I wish he'd stop being bi-polar!_

"_Oh yeah? I will prove to you that not only So Random! will be number one but also my movie!"_

"_Fine!" Chad sneered. And etc. etc. . . . _

~Flashback over~

And that's what our feud was about for the day!

I pushed my thoughts away about the three-named jerk throb and decided that I would rest for a while. When I got in to my/Tawni's dressing room though, my co-star was stomping her foot angrily and ignored my presence. She was crumpling a piece of paper.

"Tawni," I decided to know what's wrong. "What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the paper.

"It WAS a MASH game until it told me that in the future I will live in a SHACK! I would be married to 'hat boy' and have one child and a Chevy truck and the worse thing! My job will be . . . a janitress!" She whined and then she bursting with tears. "Wah! I want a Mansion! I don't want Nico, I prefer twins, I'd love a Porsche and I'm supposed to be destined to be a fashion designer!"

I rolled my eyes. That's typical Tawni! "But Tawn, first, this game isn't a fortune teller or something, second, why did you even put those things you didn't even like to be in the first place?"

She shook her head, as if I didn't understand. "Sonny, MASH is EVERYTHING! It tells your future and your destiny! And, I thought that I wouldn't land on them, I was too pretty for that!" she flipped her hair, making a point. Tawni and I aren't exactly the best of friends but we managed to cope with each other.

I sighed. "Sure . . . Whatever you say, Tawni"

She was annoyed at my uncaring expression. "You know what, Sonny? I think YOU should take the MASH game! We'll see if you wouldn't feel what I feel!"

I shrugged but nodded. "Okay"

Tawni got a pink stationary paper and got a pen; we sat down, facing each other, on the floor and crossed our legs.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Ready" I replied plainly.

After a few minutes of Tawni counting and crossing, we got the results.

"Okay," Tawni giggled. "So here's your future . . . One, you live in an Apartment, next you will have four children! Ha! That's gonna be hard! And then, you get a Porsche, which I am so jealous right now but kill you later for that, and lastly, you will be an actress"

I laughed. "How ironic could that be?"

"So . . ." Tawni grinned. "Do you wanna know who's gonna be your husband?"

I kind of forgot about that. "Well, who is it?"

Tawni smiled wider. "I guess you'd have to read it"

I sighed and took the piece of paper and then, something went inside my head. So, I folded the paper and placed it in my wallet.

"Hey!" Tawni exclaimed. "Why won't you open it?"

I smiled then shrugged. "I guess I don't wanna know . . . you know, maybe a surprise"

She laughed. "That is so stupid, Sonny! Just read it, come on! This guy is gonna be the love of your life; how can you not be interested in knowing?"

I looked down, staring at the floor. "Uh, Tawni, I will just go get some fro-yo"

"Fine" she sulked. I knew that she wanted to see my expression.

I got out of the room and went to the cafeteria. I DID get fro-yo but that wasn't the main reason I went there. I WAS curious about the MASH game about me and if Tawni saw my expression at the result of whom my 'truly beloved' might be, I bet she'd tease me. And so I got my wallet from my bag and took out the pink stationary paper.

"Okay Sonny . . . This is it . . ." I breathed in.

But when I opened it, to my surprise . . . Tawni didn't cross out the words of the guys! I groaned internally. I had to count and cross out the names myself.

'Let's see . . . James Conroy's out, Nico's out, Grady's out, and even that intern Hayden was out!'

And it all led to one Brunette boy with lovely green eyes and one very cure heartthrob!

Can you guess who it is?

Can you?

CAN YOU?

Well you can't because I was actually being sarcastic. I breathed in and read the name aloud.

"Hmmm . . . he has blue eyes- one sparkles, blonde hair, and definitely a jerk throb! It's Chad Dylan Cooper . . ." I frowned.

This is so wrong! I tried counting it again, in case I was wrong, but no, I had to be right. But Chad is . . . well CHAD! He's conceited, egotistical and ultra vain; he's the Mayor of Jerksville, Ambassador of Jerkslovakia! And worse of all, he has commitment issues! I don't even think he'd ever get married with that situation! But . . . he is sweet at times and has lovely blue eyes and a very cute smile- WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? Oh who cares! I give up! Besides, who am I fooling? I'd better just admit it already. . .

"I, Sonny Munroe, likes Chad Dylan Cooper" I whispered. And a smile crossed my face and placed the paper back in my wallet.

'_Maybe if I kept this, it could come true . . . And I guess this were the crush starts . . . '_

* * *

**SO . . . you Loved it? Hated it? Maybe'd it? Just push that button below and let me know! Oooh! That rhymes! Whew! Can't wait to write up Chapter 2! But I guess I'd have to wait if you can bear the story or not. . . And also, I'm sorry if you guys are banging your head in a wall or something if it was too horrible :O ! And thanks, I guess, if you liked it. . . **

**And, again, I will do my best to update or make this story better . . . Actually, I just made this up as I was typing nonsense :P . . . Have a great DAY/NIGHT!**

**Okay! Peace OUT! BABOOSHKIZZ! (Got this from someone)**

**Xoxo,**

**LOLipopluvvah143**


	2. And So the Crush Begins: Chad

_**Chapter 2:**_

**HEY EVERYONE! I reallyyy have nothing to do . . . So, yeah, I'm making this but I still am busy . . . I thank God that I was given a whole day rest! *SIGH***

**Anywayyzzz! HERE IT IS! *ROUND OF APPLAUSE***

**Disclaimer: *drum rolls but then got destroyed* . . . Okay I know that I would make some sort of dialogue between someone and me but I think I'll only do it once per story . . . **

**So . . . I don't own . . . *gulp* Sonny with a Chance . . . hmm . . . Oh! But maybe So Random! or Mackenzie Falls! Wait! Dang, I don't have like a million dollars or something in my pocket . . . **

**Oh well . . . BIEBER BLAST! HA! (Watch nigahiga in YouTube to understand!) But I wouldn't own that too :D**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

"Oh we are so good!" Sonny shouted.

We both walked away from each other. She was determined to prove me wrong all the time; well, actually, I was shocked and happy for Sonny being trying out for a movie and she looks so cute when she does our daily fights; she scrunches up her nose, looking so annoyed and that's all the reason I want to be with her more- WAIT! WHAT IN THE FREAKIN' WORLD AM I TALKING ABOUT? I am TV'S Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, number one heart throb and Holly wood's awesome bad boy; I don't say Randoms are cute and appreciate their little success even though she has pretty hair, nice and bright personality and- SHUT UP! I shouldn't be thinking about her, she's the enemy and we have to follow the golden rules here: 1.) Always, be the best at anytime and anywhere, check! 2.) Always keep your reputation running, check! And: 3.) Never let your enemy be your friend . . . hmmm . . . I don't think I would call Sonny as a friend to the fact that we keep fighting . . . nor would I say I hate her, after all, I'm the one coming to her- not that I'm saying something about it but it's just fun to make her mad, she just looks . . . ugh, cute. Stupid cute. I should really be focusing on hating her now if I want to remain perfect. I made my way to my dressing room to chill a bit before filming would start.

I didn't even realize that in my dressing room, Trevor, Devon, and Portlyn was there spinning a bottle.

"What are you doing? And WHY are you in my dressing room?" I complained.

"Ha! It landed on you, Devon!" Trevor shouted, not minding me stand impatiently for answers.

Then, Portlyn looked up and smiled. "Hey! Join us Chad!"

I frowned. "But what are you doing in my dressing room?"

She stood up. "Well, we were bored and Devon wanted to crash here and play Truth or Dare with you, but you were gone, so we waited but started the game without you. . ."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine . . . I'll play . . . I guess I'm bored, too" and _needed a distraction_, I added mentally.

I sat down next to Portlyn and Trevor spun the bottle. It landed on her.

"Okay, Port, Truth or Dare?" Trevor asked and smiled in amusement.

"Easy, truth" she said confidently.

"Okay then . . . who was your first kiss?"

"WHAT? Trevor, I hate you! I've dated guys but you know that I hadn't had my first kiss yet!" Portlyn whined.

Trevor laughed. "I know! But I guess Devon and Chad here doesn't know that!"

I was in shock. "You haven't been kissed yet?"

She nodded in embarrassment. "Yeah"

Then an idea formed inside my head; what if . . . Oooh! I will savor this for my later meeting with . . . *ahem*

We continued the game without minding my deep thoughts, at times when it's my turn, I snap out of it but answer very frank only; but there was one question that had caught me off-guard.

"Truth" I picked.

"So, who is your very first love?" Devon asked.

I couldn't answer yet; the only thing in my mind was . . . AM I in love? Do I feel like falling in love? Is she the one for me?

"Hello? Earth to Chad!" Devon was impatient.

I replied plainly. "Yes."

This got my cast mates interested. They were getting nearer to hear everything and not miss a thing.

"Oooh, who is it?" Trevor asked.

Portlyn crossed her fingers, thinking it could be her while Devon was watching me intently.

"Ummm . . . Her name's Allie . . . I met her when we were kids" I was good at acting and pretended to be embarrassed of 'admitting this'. "But in the end, it was never meant to be"

The three nodded their heads, believing my story.

"So where is she now?" Portlyn asked.

"I don't know" I continued on with my act. "It's been a while since I last saw her here . . . I've truly missed her . . ."

Everyone took my lie and gave me awe at how they thought it was cute to be in love as a child. How I wish it would happen.

"What's her last name?" Portlyn asked again.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Actually, I was running out of ideas.

She shut her mouth and I spun the bottle, it was Trevor's turn.

With that, I left and made my way outside the studio. It was windy and I liked it, it made my hair look cooler. I felt my stomach churning and it wasn't because I was hungry. The thought of bringing the topic during the game of truth or dare made me think . . . Yeah, Sonny's okay- no, she's more than just an 'okay'; She has a lovely smile, she has pretty hair, a breath taking figure, and her eyes . . . they just melt in mine. No man, stop this! Liking the enemy is like the worse thing ever possible! I'll ruin my reputation, and Mackenzie Falls won't be the number one Tween Drama anymore! I should think this through. That new Random is just a Wisconsin girl who has to be one of the weirdest people I've ever seen. She drives me crazy, and let me say, it's really something. But I had to give her props for out smarting me at my very own game. I guess I could say . . . she's unique . . .

I walked around more and looked at the sun. It sure was bright and the atmosphere was light, just like every time I see- Oh God! Don't you dare say the S word! I shouldn't be crazy over some girl like her! She's making me feel like an idiot; Sonny just made me feel more self-conscious about myself- GAH! I said her name again! I think I should pinch myself every time I say Sonny's name- Oh God!

I pinched myself hard and winced a bit.

I walked back down to my studio to see if shooting has started, and as always, I was ten minutes late. The director was too tired I guess to scold me or something and I was a bit relieved to be off the hook for now. During the shooting, I was doing . . . just fine- and when I say fine, I meant it was not satisfying enough! There was something wrong with me today and the director and the others noticed it too. I was given a short break and I headed off to the dressing room.

I calmed down a bit and sat down on my couch and took a nap. I dreamed of being just alone in a somewhat garden and it was very calming. I took out my blazer and tie and just took in with the surrounding. It was relaxing not being America's heart throb for a while. I might just take advantage of this time. Then, I realized, I wasn't alone; _she_ was there walking towards me with a sun dress on. She sat down next to me and smiled. I felt light inside and just . . . relaxed very smoothly. We just talked the whole time and then . . . by instinct I leaned down, having the urge to kiss her, and I was so close that I felt her breath.

"Chad" she whispers.

Our lips met for only two seconds because I heard a shout.

"CHAD!" I heard Portlyn's voice. I woke up.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" I groaned.

She just laughed. "I was supposed to tell you that you're break was over and . . . it seems that I interrupted you from your make-out session with your pillow . . ."

I blink twice and looked at my pillow that was covered with my drool. I hid the embarrassment with my tone of anger.

"Well you should have just knocked and leaved me alone after that!" I snapped.

She frowned. "I'm sorry . . ."

She left and possibly went to her own dressing room. I sighed and tried my best to get rid of the feeling that makes my inner thoughts insane and un-CDC like. I fought and fought and fought but I knew that deep down, I can't hide it anymore. I might as well just admit to saying it or I might one day regret it. I took a deep breath.

_I am deeply in love with Sonny Munroe. She's unlocked the Chad in me for the first time and not Chad Dylan Cooper. _

I smiled with satisfaction that I had gotten it off my chest. I went back for the shooting and I did excellent on my acting; my director was very impressed at my change of attitude.

"So, Dude, what made you get back on your feet?" Trevor asked.

I just shrugged. "I guess I was just inspired today"

'_Yes, I was inspired by Miss Sonny Munroe . . . Yes, she'll be my key to better success . . . And she's just made me realize that this crush could change my new perspective on her . . . You better watch out, Munroe, because you've just done it this time . . .'_

**And yeah! That's the end of Chapter 2! I have to admit, this story isn't really my favorite but something worth . . . bearable? I guess; I'm focusing on another story . . . So please Press the button and Review and I'd appreciate that! ****J**** Thankss for those who said they love it . . . God Bless! **

**Xoxo,**

**LOLipopluvvah143**


	3. Bet, bet, bet, stupid bet

**I LALALALALALAVVVVVV LOLipopppppppppppppp! Ahahahhahaa!**

**HEYYYYLOOOO EVERYBODYYYY! Guess what? I'm not busy today! I finished my recital just last week and it was a blast! I have two weeks left before school starts here though ****! I will do my best to update since I feel like I have to get this thing off my chest- Sheesh, it's such a leech! (Try saying that 5 times!) **

**So, I will now give you Chapter 3!**

**Yehey? Or NO, NOT AGAIN! :O**

**Disclaimer: . . . Can't I just go on with the story and pretend that I own SWAC? Please? . . . . *no reply* Giving me the cold shoulder, huh? Fine! I will say it! I don't own Sonny With A Chance! HA! I bet you'll talk now! *slaps my own face* IDIOT! I wasn't supposed to say that! But you won't hear the last of me yet :)! And at least I own my laptop!**

**Dad:*Dad comes in*Not anymore, you're grounded! **

**LOLipopluvvah: What? Why? **

**Dad: For not owning Swac!**

**LOLipopluvvah: *cries* Now, I own nothing! **

**To move on to a lighter subject, Here Ya go!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

Nobody's P.O.V:

Sonny was leaving the cafeteria after her sudden conclusion of having a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper; she couldn't believe it herself. The same thing went for the certain blonde haired jerk throb that was walking down the halls after hours of shooting, who knew that a girl from Wisconsin was the first and probably the only girl who made the great CDC fall for someone other than the other way. They were clueless.

Chad and Sonny sighed, still walking, and said in unison. "What will I do?"

She noticed that Chad was approaching her way as well and so she did her best to ignore him; unfortunately, she wasn't lucky today.

"Hey Sonny!" he called.

She put her head down and tried to just walk past him, that wasn't successful either.

He grabs her wrist but not too hard but just right enough for Sonny to not escape.

"You okay?" he asked being sincere. She didn't look at his mesmerizing eyes and just nodded also not trusting her voice.

"You seem . . . odd" he noted.

Chad knew that Sonny was hiding something since she wouldn't look up. At first he thought she was crying but she doesn't seem that glum, she's just . . . hiding a secret . . . He let her go but Sonny didn't run away as Chad thought she would. Sonny just stayed there looking at the floor.

"So . . ." Chad broke her trance. "Are you really okay?"

Sonny smiled whole-heartedly. "Yeah, I am . . . I was just at deep thought and wasn't in the mood . . . that's all"

He sighed in relief. "And I thought you were in some kind of crazy problem again!"

She looked at him with disbelief. "Am I trouble seeker or something to you?"

Chad wanted to deny it but it was his time to have their little fight.

"What if I said yes?" he grinned.

"What if you were wrong?" she shot back.

The three named jerk laughed. "Sonny, you've been in a lot of stupid situations which wouldn't even fit my perfect fingers! I even helped you with them!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Like you've never been in some kind of problem before"

He snorted. "I never have to because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm too perfect for those problems to even bother me; besides, I have people to solve them for me!"

"Just like how you make your mommy makes you a sammich?" She cooed.

"Hey! Don't bring my mommy into this!" Chad warned. It was weird how off topic they can be!

Sonny crossed her arms and smiled with a thought. "Then let's see if you can change my mind about you! That's probably the hardest problem ever!"

He laughed. "Wanna bet?"

The brunette nodded. "Yep, you have a week to make me believe that you can be someone different than just being CDC, America's most hated puppy shover!"

This got very interesting to Chad and so he accepted it! They shook hands completing the deal.

"If you lose, which I know you will, you have to run around and say that I'm the greatest actor of this generation and you love Mackenzie Falls!" Chad smirked.

"And if you lose, you have to run around everywhere also shouting that So Random! is your favorite show in the world and Mackenzie Falls is second best!"

"Fine!" Chad started.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're doing this?" he asked.

"Oh we are so doing this!" Sonny said confidently.

It was a huge risk but neither of them backed down. They each went home after that since the day was over. Sonny sat down on the couch having a little sudden regret upon taking the bet. She was hugging her pillow tightly while being put to a very deep thought.

"What if I might slip and lose? What if Chad will know I like him . . . I am so stupid!" Sonny had her face hidden by her pillow and sulk. "Chad would tease me and will never live that down . . . he will probably tell everyone and my cast might hate me too! Stupid bet!"

After an hour of doing nothing but being unSonny, she decided to get dinner already since her mom went back to Wisconsin for a high school reunion. This wasn't the first time Sonny has been left alone in the house and so she's comfortable without her mom. She made spaghetti and meatballs today and sat down on the table eating. Later she notices that she left the television on and so she brought her plate and sat on the couch.

"_Oh Mackenzie!"_

Sonny went frozen.

It was Mackenzie Falls showing and she knew it wasn't her first time watching it but it wasn't the best time to do. She tried her best to turn it off but she was just glued to the screen.

"I didn't realize that Chad looks very handsome when he's acting . . . especially when both his eyes sparkles . . ." she slapped herself hard in the face. "What am I doing? If I can't take my eyes off from the TV, I might really lose this bet!"

She finally got the strength to turn off the television and she stormed off to her room. Hopefully, she will be careful at what she'd doing for tomorrow.

Chad has been worrying too about the bet that night and he was determine to win this, not because he wanted Sonny to shout out those words but to him, it was mostly pride and for the fun of it seeing Sonny being cute when she's mad. Stupid cute!

"Hmmm . . . maybe I'll give her flowers for starters? Nah, she's not that gullible. . . Or maybe I would give her a gift? No, I don't even know what she would like . . ."

After hours of thinking, he kind of felt regretful now.

"I shouldn't lose this game!" he said, determined.

He walked to his laptop after having a delicious dinner, made by his personal chef, and typed in Google: _how to impress a girl_.

There were a million hits but he clicked on the one that says, _How to Impress a Girl – 7 Easy Tactics to Make a Lasting Impression on an Attractive Woman_.

"Wait," Chad stopped before clicking the mouse. "What if this wouldn't work? But then again, it's not like I'm actually making Sonny my girlfriend or anything . . ."

He had a thought of Sonny being his and liked it but he knew that liking Sonny wouldn't make her like him back- if only he knew he was right though. He pushed the topic away and just clicked on the word and there came seven advices.

The first thing that said was _look your best_. Chad laughed.

"That's easy! I always look my best!"

He scrolled down to the next one. Next, _don't try to be someone you're not_.

"Why would I not want to be Chad Dylan Cooper?" He popped his collar.

He looked at the next one; _be your best self_.

"I'm always my best self! There's no flaw in me!" he laughed again.

Numbers one until three was easy for him but then the rest weren't really Chad's advantage points.

Number four, _be confident but not arrogant_.

"I'm CDC greatest actor of this generation! I'm always confident! W-when was I never arrogant?" he said stuttering being in denial.

He went to the fifth advice. _Be polite, friendly, and sociable_.

"I can do that . . . I am polite, yeah, I . . ." he tries to recall a time but couldn't think of any. "Oh, never mind, I am friendly . . . I . . . I . . ." he does his best to think of something but still to no avail. "Whatever, it's not that important . . . But of course I'm sociable! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

He eagerly scrolled to the next one hoping it would be easier for him.

Number six. _Don't show too much interest in the girl_.

"What? But then how would she know if the guy likes her?"

He turns his laptop off and went to bed. He didn't bother to look at the seventh advice. . . _Enjoy yourself_.

Both Sonny and Chad slept rather nicely that night and both had dreams about each other being together.

"Oh Chad" . . . "Oh Sonny" they both whispered in their sleep.

* * *

**So there! I finished this chapter! I actually had fun today, I actually had a nice dream last night and so it made me have a good mood to write this up! Totally random but oh well! I hope you guys loved this one! And no, you can't leave this page if you haven't reviewed yet! LoL! Thanks for liking and sorry for you if you hated it! **

**Anywayzzz! **

**Ciao! **

**Xoxo, **

**LOLipopluvvah143**


	4. First day of the Channy bet!

**Hey! I am disappointed that I have very few reviews and I have to thank channygirl33 for reviewing my stories and the last three chapters! You are the best! **

**And now you are wondering why I still post chapter four . . . Well, I actually had a dream of this and I wanted to write it! So HA! But seriously, please review *puppy dog face* . . . Or else *evil face* . . . Well I don't know what to do with you yet but I'll think of something! :P**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm . . . no one's here, so I might as well say I own SWAC! Yipee! *claps hands giddily* I own SWAC! *later loud thunder erupts* Eeepp! *a huge lightning strikes in front of me and almost fried my laptop if it weren't for me getting it* Gosh Zeus! If you want to own SWAC, you could have told me or at least PM me! *wink, wink nervously* I don't own Sonny With A Chance!**

**And so here is Chapter 4! **

* * *

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

The sun was shining fiercely as Sonny Munroe came in to the studio. She was keeping an open mind about this bet and made sure she wouldn't lose! Same went with the blonde haired Mack Falls star; he would do anything to get Sonny to have a different perspective of him. Determination was practically flaring on the two!

Sonny was shocked that in the morning, she received a note from Chad.

_Hey Munroe,_

_Wanna grab lunch together with me? I'll let you eat lobster ;) . . . Don't worry, I'll give some to your friends, too. So I guess I'll wait for you at 12nn . . . _

_Yours truly,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

Actually, truth be told, this was a last minute idea Chad made since he couldn't exactly rely on the internet last night and thought that a good lunch would be a start. Sonny was flustered that she will be eating together with Chad Dylan Cooper! Although she knows it was just because of the bet, she wanted to take this opportunity to be with him and also get a good meal; it was also kind of him to give her cast mates lobster, too.

Time flew fast and the two stars were done rehearsing and taping, Chad was arrived first in the cafeteria and a minute later came the Brunette.

"Munroe" Chad greeted.

"Cooper" Sonny retorted and sat down next to him. "If you're thinking this will get me flattered, you should get better schemes than this . . ."

He chuckled. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, this is still a warm up; we'll see how level two would get to you"

And after that, Brenda, herself, served their lobster. "Here you go; I've already given the So Random! casts their meal."

Sonny looked at the table were her cast mates sat and was pleased that Chad kept his word.

* * *

_**Chad's P.O.V.**_

This is good, Sonny's happy with my first attempt; she really looks cute when she's glad. Stupid Cute. And now, I should get her attention back.

I coughed getting her to look at me. "Are you gonna eat or not? The food's getting cold . . ."

I wasn't even using my jerky tone and I swear it wasn't because of this bet; what has she done to me?

She smiled embarrassingly. "Oh, right"

We both consumed our lobsters in a matter of minutes. Sonny looked tense and very . . . conscious of herself . . .

_Ah, I see . . ._ "You shouldn't be nervous, Munroe; I won't bite or anything"

She relaxed a little and laughed. "You're really taking this bet seriously, aren't you?"

I nodded, though I wouldn't really care about it anymore as much as last night. I just wanted to have fun with Sonny but I wouldn't admit that to her; she'd probably tease me and never live it down.

When lunch was over, I stood up first and offered her my hand. "Let's go to my car"

She stood up and took my hand; it felt nice and I tried to hide my pleasure.

"But I still have rehearsals-" she complained.

"I already talked to Marshall" I explained.

She opened her mouth, dropping her jaw. I looked at her bewildered. "What?"

"You remembered his name . . . You remembered Marshall's name!" she exclaimed.

_SHOOT! _She shouldn't know I only pretend to not care!

I just shrugged. "So? It's only him it's not that I know your whole cast or something" _which I do, _I added mentally.

She shook it off and believed my excuse. "Umm . . . Okay . . ."

I internally sighed with relief at her being gullible.

"So where are we going anyway?" she asked while we were walking to the parking lot.

"Oh, it's a surprise" I winked and hopped in to my convertible.

She remained quiet the whole trip and made me curious at what's running in her mind right now.

* * *

_**Sonny's P.O.V.**_

Chad is really doing well with this whole bet. I looked outside the window and tried my best to find where we were going but to no avail. I wasn't familiar with the surroundings and gave up an hour later.

"How long is this place your taking me?" I complained.

He chuckled. "We're almost there" he assured.

I noticed that we were passing by a lot of trees and then the car stopped in the middle of the road.

"Sonny, before we reach our final destination, I want you to close your eyes and promise to not peek."

I agreed and nodded; I wouldn't spoil Chad's plans so I closed my eyes tight and the car moved again for a short while, when I heard the engines off, I knew we arrived and waited for Chad's signal. He escorted me out of the car and walked a few steps.

"Before you open your eyes, I want you to tell me what was going on in your mind . . ." he sounded serious.

"What your surprise would be, I guess" was my reply.

"You can open your eyes now" he said.

As I opened my eyes, I gasped at the beauty which was in front of me. It was a small meadow with a lake next to it; there were flowers everywhere and the water was sparkling just like Chad's eyes.

"So, do you like it?" he asked nervously.

I laughed. "Like it? I love it!"

"Well, my family used to come here when I was young every weekend . . ."

We walked toward the meadow and just sat there and looked at the beautiful environment. I took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air. I had to admit, Chad did an awesome job at this but I shouldn't say that to him especially since this was still the first day. I hope I could pull I together for six more days.

"Would you like to swim, Munroe?" Chad asked, breaking my trance.

"But I don't have a swim suit"

"Oh, you have" he got something next to him, like a bag, and showed me a yellow bikini with white polka dots.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I complained. "As much as I want to swim, I am not wearing that!"

* * *

_**Chad's P.O.V.**_

I frowned. "Come on Sonny! You would look good in this outfit!"

Although 'good' was such an understatement; I much prefer beautiful and stunning, even hot! I even bought this at the last minute before lunch since this whole idea was only planned when I woke up from my dream, which gave me inspiration.

She shook her head.

"If you wear this, I will tell you a secret of mine . . ." I compromised.

She raised her eyebrow. "And how sure are you that you're not, you know lying?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you first and then you decide if you will wear it, happy?"

She thought about it at first and then nodded. "Okay"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I secretly watch So Random! so . . . yeah, there I said it"

It was very embarrassing but I know that I could trust Sonny with my secret and that when I win, she would feel a bit better.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah"

She smiled. "Well then, where will I be changing?"

I smiled, too. "In my car I will just wait for you at the water" I winked.

She blushed. "Ummm . . . sure . . ."

I threw her my keys and she walked into the car. I took out my Mackenzie Falls uniform and just put down my pants with my swimming trunks on. I made a canon ball to the lake and made a few laps around in a circle; after four laps, Sonny came out, wearing the bikini. My jaws dropped. She looked so much better in reality than in my dream. The bikini was small and it showed her petite curves and the color yellow made her skin glowing. She was beyond my expectations and blushed when she smirked at my expression.

I got out of the water and it was her turn to be appalled at my body. She stared at my abs and I chuckled once she blushed this time.

"So . . . wanna come swim with me?" I asked her.

She grinned and ran to the water. We had a race and, of course, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, won but when I looked behind me, there was no Sonny in sight. I panicked and swam everywhere to see if something bad happened until, I heard a giggle behind me with water splashing my hair. I turned around and was relieved that Sonny was okay.

"Hey!" I said playfully and splashed her back. "No one messes with my hair and gets away with it!"

"But wouldn't you need to wet your hair in the water?" Sonny asked. "And isn't it already wet?"

I smirked. "But I give exceptions to some things like a lake and, you Sonny are not a lake which means you need to be punish."

And we ended up having an all out water fight. Finally, Sonny jumped on top of me and pushed me down; this was my plan, I'd wait for a long time. Something she doesn't know, I can hold my breath very long. I could hear her shouting my name in panic and I resurfaced behind her and grabbed her waist.

She screamed.

"You called my name?" I laughed.

She laughed as well. "I thought you died or something!"

"Awww, I knew you love me"

I could tell she rolled her eyes without looking. "In your dreams, Cooper"

"Well, let's take a nap and see" I teased.

"Ummm . . ."

"What?" I questioned.

"You can let go of me now" she said.

"Oh" I didn't realize that I was still holding her and finally let go.

We smiled at each other. The sun was setting and we went out of the lake and changed; after that, we sat there watching the sun descend and then I dropped Sonny to her apartment; we were both exhausted from today's bet but it was a good kind of exhaustion.

"You know Chad, I kinda had fun today . . ."

"Me too" I replied.

"And you know what Chad?"

"Yes?" I waited; hopefully she would give in and say that I'm not a jerk after all. Because I really am not but I have to keep an act and this bet might be my ticket to show Sonny who I really am: Chad- not Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

_**Sonny's P.O.V.**_

I was about to tell him that he was very sweet and kind but then I remembered the bet and said instead,

"You still need a lot more ideas to come up to make me believe that you are who you want me to think."

He groaned. "Awww come on! So close!"

I internally frowned. So, I was right; this was just a bet so Chad's just acting to be nice and I thought that he was really a nice guy but then, once you're Hollywood's bad boy, you're remain Hollywood's bad boy.

"Good night" I faked a smile.

He nodded and placed his hands in his pocket. "See ya tomorrow, Munroe"

"Same here" I replied. "And make sure you get a better plan tomorrow since I'm in it to win!"

"Oh, I will" he winked and he walked away and I closed my door slowly. I let my feelings show and my face became forlorn.

"So today was all an act . . ." I sighed deeply. "Oh well, like they say, if you have a crush on someone, don't expect them to like you back or the term crush would really happen . . ."

I smiled though; at least I got to be with Chad . . . No matter how this will hurt me in the end . . . But I won't show it; I guess I will just suppress it.

* * *

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

Chad drove, going home and replayed the event again and again. He was determined to let Sonny know that he's not a jerk throb and so once he got home, he did one thing he knew he would regret but it would be worth it.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?" the voice asked lazily.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Chad, what do want?" the person smiled on the other lined.

He sighed. "I need advice or more likely, suggestions . . ."

* * *

**So there! I finished it! I hope you liked this one and can you guess who Chad's 'help' will be? All I can say is that this 'person' is very easy to guess. Please Review and I will give you a million dollars, in your dreams :P! So Review and take a nap and you'll see me giving you a million dollars! Hahahahahhaa! Yeah, this was my dream last night except the people aren't Chad and Sonny rather two random people, weird right? Oh well! Still love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**LOLipopluvvah143**


	5. Audition Mall Chad worsebest day!

**Hello! Hello! I've been in a rather light mood and so I made Chapter 5! Although I still have few reviews, they're fine . . . You will all bow down to me soon! Mwahahahahaha!- just kidding! But I would still appreciate it that you still review. . . Sadly to some of you, my school started already and so I can only update on the weekends, I guess. And the guess what? No, neither of us owns Swac- yet :); but my cousin and brother are with me! And they might help me suggest some stuff because of my sudden writer's block . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cousin: *ties me up in chair* Say it!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Never- Hey wait? Haven't I been in this situation before?**

**Brother: But then again, you're dealing with your family**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Jesus! Come ON! *in tears***

**Cousin/Brother: *shakes head***

**LOLipopluvvah143: I'll give you candy?**

**Cousin: *laughs* And we will take that deal because?**

**Brother: *Unties me* Now give me the goods!**

**Cousin: *smacks forehead* IDIOT!**

**Brother: What did you say? *while munching Hershey* Wait, I prefer Crunch- blast you woman!**

**Cousin: Nothing . . .**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *laughs***

**Brother: Don't make me use the force! *licks hand and about to strike***

**Cousin: Mommyyyyyyyyy!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: SHUT UP! Fine, I don't own Swac! Now, get out of my room!**

**Cousin/Brother: *shrugs* Yeah, sure . . . *walks away***

**LOLipopluvvah143: Finally! I can write- erm type in peace!**

**Cousin/Brother: *Unlocks door with key* We're back!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yeah, this is how retarded we are here and this is actually happening- well except for the rope, we couldn't find one! =))**

**So, here's the freakin' CHAPTER!**

_**Sonny's P.O.V.**_

Oh my God. I can't believe it; today's the day! It's been a week since I registered to audition and here it finally is! Nothing can distract me now, even Chad and our bet. I'd have to admit, for the past five days, he was doing well in flattering me, as if he knows everything about me! He must have done his research very well, or maybe have someone spy on me, that made me cringe at the thought of a stalker or something. But it doesn't matter at the moment, I took a deep breath and walked in to the audition room; I was gonna be playing as the almost dumb girl who will meet this rich guy, in short, the leading role. I've read the script again and again and liked the plot because it was romantic and also funny and I heard that Sterling Knight would try and get the role of the rich guy and so I wanted to be in this movie so badly.

"Ms. Allison Munroe" the director called.

I walked in nervously and took another sharp breath.

"Hi, I-I-I-I am Allison or you may c-c-call me S-S-Sonny" oh shoot, I'm stuttering!

The director seems unfazed and looked at my name on the list. "And you are playing, what role?"

"Of Amber . . . sir" I replied rather softly.

"The leading lady?" he seemed to stifle a laugh.

I tried to prove him wrong and that I can be capable of acting her part and I will show everyone that I can do more than just comedy; especially show Chad that I can act! But then, everything went wrong; I mixed some of my lines, stammered my sentences at some occasions and laughed nervously with no reason. After I left the room, I felt like crying, I'm a hundred percent sure that I wouldn't get this part!

Since I was given the whole day-off, again, I went to the mall and maybe do some shopping. I texted and called with Tawni and it surprised me that she kept asking random things like: _What are you exactly drinking right now? _Or _Are you passing by a restaurant?_- like she's following me or something!

"Tawni, for the last time, I am not wearing black, I'm wearing a yellow hoodie! What's with the questions?"

"Oh nothing . . ." Tawni, obviously, is lying.

"What are you up to?" I asked seriously.

She didn't answer; instead, she hung up on me. This day was getting weirder and weirder! I shook it off and walked bought some clothes . . . I wasn't exactly a shopping type of girl and so I just walked around and hoped something would catch my eye; and guess what? Something did . . . There was this shiny diamond, shaped into a heart, necklace which was shining so brightly. I went inside the jewelry store and checked the price; it wasn't supposed to be a surprise yet I gasped. It was worth more than my monthly allowance! I left the store, rather disappointed; it was very lovely but I can't waste my money.

I looked down and didn't notice that I've bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry- Chad?" surprisingly, he was wearing a casual outfit, too and he was alone; I expected him to at least be going on a date if he would have skipped taping today.

"Oh, hey Sonny!" he greeted rather too cheerfully.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Why can't I see my favorite Random?"

"Even in the mall?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "What? It's a free country; I can do whatever I wanna do"

I rolled my eyes.

_**Chad's P.O.V.**_

She was on to me and I knew she wasn't stupid to believe my foolish excuses; but if I keep this up, she wouldn't pin point what's going on.

Truthfully, I can't believe I'm even doing this! Blondie promised that this plan would be fool proof- yeah, I've been in contacted with Sonny's co-star during some days of our bet, desperate but she is closer with her . . . in a way; but everything has been going wrong today since she, herself, doesn't know much about Sonny anymore for me to make my move for the day and also, she even lost sight of her here while I was still coming to the mall after she told me; she must have been color blind or something to mistaken black as yellow! And so, we had to go through plan B; I'd have to 'hang-out' with her and Blondie would be in contact with me via cellphone.

"Look Chad, if you're still thinking about that bet, then forget it; I'm not gonna fall into your trap" she warned.

I laughed, well, acting that I am. "Sonny, why would I actually make that much trouble over a bet?"

She was taken aback and it seems that she believe it although I'd really like to tell her that I'm taking this bet more seriously, but if she knew that, she'd laugh and my rep would tumble.

"So what are you doing here?" Sonny asked again.

"Easy, I'm just chilling while waiting for my date" I lied simply.

"Oh" she says with no surprise. _Was I that predictable or something?_

"So, since I have like a few hours to spare, would you mind accompanying me to find a great gift to give for my umm . . . date?" I asked.

She was shocked and mocked a laugh. "THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER, asking me to help him on a date?"

"Hey! I was just asking for a gift to give her!" I protested, keeping up my performance.

She was uncomfortable while she was standing there, switching her weight from one foot to another.

"She must be a very special girl, isn't she?" she smiled- more like faked her smile.

I nodded. "You don't know how much she means to me" I wasn't even acting this time.

"Is she nice?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"Yes, a very sunny kind of person" I replied.

"Do I know her?"

I stifled a chuckle. "More than you can ever know"

She looked confused and so I went one with, "You'll know soon enough"

She just nodded.

"So, you're gonna help me now?" I asked.

She thought about it, tapping her chin, and gave me a warm smile. "Sure"

I grinned. "Let's go then."

I was leading the way and we have gone through almost every stores and boutiques, and I had asked Sonny's opinion on every top and dress- even shoes! But none looked like something she liked; I gave up on the clothings and went to a gift store and asked her opinion about the teddy bears.

"They're cute, but you should buy that!" she encouraged, pointing on the third one on the left of the shelf, but then I could tell with her eyes that she wouldn't like a very common gift as this kind.

"Never mind, I think my lady prefers something else"

She nodded and shrugged. "Alright"

We left the store and walked some more; in a while, we ate snacks and then went back to buying the perfect gift!

I noticed, while we were walking, that she was eyeing on the jewelry store we are about to pass by, then, my phone vibrated and read the message by Blondie.

_Make your move now lovverboy! I saw Sonny walking inside that store moments ago; you can get her what she really wants!_

I smiled internally that finally, Blondie was useful with this piece of information.

"Hey Sonny, let's try in here"

It seemed that Sonny's friend was right, and her facial expression changed.

"Ummm . . . okay, whatever you say . . ."

We looked around- well, I was looking at what would have caught Sonny's eye, but when she did, her direction wasn't specific and so I was caught between that heart-shaped diamond necklace or that ruby necklace.

I had to pick one so because it would be weird that I'm buying two necklaces- besides, who would need two necklaces? But then again, I would have given Sonny everything in this store in a heartbeat, if I were only her boyfriend . . . which I'm not . . . But that wasn't the case, I'd have to choose one since Sonny wasn't cooperating because she was looking bored at everything else and wouldn't bother to look at it again.

"Eennie Meenie Minnee Mo . . ." I whispered and pointing at the first jewelry then the other. After a few seconds of Eennie Meenie Minnee Mo, I have come to a decision but I wouldn't buy it with Sonny here; I'd buy it later.

"Hey Sonny, I think we should go now, there's nothing to get for her"

She sighed. "You haven't even looked around everything yet!"

I shrugged. "Well, I have killer instincts, and my instincts tell me that we need to leave."

She rolled her eyes but agreed. "Let's go then"

"Fine" I smirked.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

I felt better after having our little 'fine-fine-good-good' thing again that always made my day. We both laughed and walked some more.

_**Tawni's P.O.V.**_

Ugh. This was pure torture! There was nothing much to do but watch Sonny and Chad shop- that should be me shopping! At least I still look pretty! Chip Dylan Pooper has been doing an awful job getting Sonny's attention and Sonny seemed very distracted in that jewelry store. They seem like they're talking about something- or more like complaining- oh wait, they're doing the 'fine-good-fine' thingy. They really look like a happy couple and that's why I, Tawni Hart, am helping the brainless Chad in winning the clueless Sonny's heart.

I walked closer, trying to see where they were going next but then, someone tapped my shoulders.

"Hey Tawni, long time no see!"

I turned around and noticed that it was James Conroy.

I was surprised at first. "Stay away from my purse!" But then groaned. "What do you want Conroy?"

"I was about to shop lift from that store you were looking at until I noticed you were spying on something . . ." he shrugged.

I crossed my arms. "It's none of your business, so please let me spy in peace"

But when I turned around he laughed.

"You're stalking Chad, aren't you?" he smirked.

I was red with anger. "ME? Dating Pooper?" I laughed this time. "Tawni Hart doesn't like jerks and would never stalk one!"

"But you dated me, didn't you?" he winked.

I was taken aback. "Please! That was just you, and no one else!"

"Sure, whatever but, hey, I wanna help you because I have some business to finish with Munroe" he gave an evil grin.

I slapped him. "Leave us alone!"

I must have shouted too loud because everyone was looking at us, even Sonny and Chad.

"Uh . . . hi?" I squeaked.

"Tawni, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked then turned to James. "With James?"

"Well, he's been annoying me this whole time!" I complained.

James shrugged. "I'm gonna leave now"

Before anyone could protest, he ran away.

I looked at Chad and he looked angry at me leaving my position hidden.

"Tawni! You're here!" he said, acting shocked.

"Yeah" I faked a smile.

"So, she's your date?" Sonny asked.

I wanted so much to tell my nitwit co-star that she was dead wrong but before I could protest it, Chad had to speak up.

"Uh y-yes, y-y-yes, she's my d-d-d-date" he stammered, not liking the idea too.

I had no choice but to agree. "Yeah, I am"

I could see Sonny's face depressed but did her best to hide it. I smiled apologetically, knowing she'll need some answers.

She grabbed my arm and turned to Chad. "Excuse us"

He didn't say anything but nodded. Once we were out of sight, Sonny hugged me with excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me? I knew that you liked Chad but I didn't realize that you guys are dating! I know- I know, the rival thing, but I promise, I won't tell the cast unless you want me to!"

I just faked a smile, once again. _Is she blind or something? Why in the world would she think I'd steal her man?_

"Sonny, you don't understand-" I began to say.

"Say no more, I will leave you two alone-"

"No!" I protested. I had to tell her before her and Chad's chance would be too late. "We're not dating! I was . . ." I also couldn't tell her I was helping with the bet but she managed to piece everything in.

"Now I get it! You're Chad's wing woman! I can't believe this; no wonder he managed to know some of my likes and dislikes! Tawni, how could you?"

"Sonny, I wanted you and Chad to finally admit that you guys like each other! Can't you see that?" I exclaimed.

She shook her head. "Chad's doing this bet because he wants to prove, yet again, that he's better than everyone!"

I sighed. "You're just too blind to see what's going on!"

She still didn't believe me. "Tawn, I've been very stressed out today, one, my sucked at my audition, two, I had to shop for Chad's gift for you-" I was about to protest again but she told me to shush. "And three, I am very confused why you would help Chad win the bet!"

I shrugged.

"Ugh!" then Sonny left.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"Home!" she replied icily.

_**Chad's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe she just left!

I walked towards Tawni. "What happened?"

She sighed. "Well, she's very stressed today since she didn't do well at her audition, she had to shop with you for a gift you'll never give to-"

"I was supposed to give it to Sonny!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "And finally, because I had to help you!"

I took a deep breath. "So, in short, she hates me for making her day worse than it should"

"Yep" she nodded, filing her nails.

Then, something came in my mind. "I think I know how to fix this, Blondie!"

_**Sonny's P.O.V.**_

This must be the worst day ever; I feel like screaming so hard! I got up from bed and went to the fridge to get some milk to soothe myself up. After getting a glass, I had a few sips until the door rang. As I opened it, there was no one.

"Hello?" I looked around outside and noticed nobody. "Hmmm . . . It must have been a prank."

But before I closed the door, I saw something on the floor. It was a plastic bag and when I looked inside, something caught my eye; it was the diamond heart-shaped necklace I saw at the store with a- WHAT? There was something else, too; a ruby necklace which was displayed next to the heart-shaped diamond, and also there was a note.

_Dear Sonny, _

_ Sorry for making you sad or angry- which ever mood was dominant, but anyways, I couldn't decide which to buy for you and so I had to take both… So hope you like it ;)_

_Love- erm like?_

_ Chad Dylan Cooper_

I smiled. Maybe today wasn't so bad; and after that, my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Munroe, congratulations! You got the part of Amber! We will be shooting next month" the director exclaimed.

"Thank you so much" I said politely but when we hung up the phone, I screamed for joy and then laughed at my manner.

_Now I have to admit, this was the best day ever!_

I got my phone and texted Chad.

_Hey Chad! Today may not be a perfect day but it ended the day great! Oh and btw, the game is still on but thanks for the jewelry though ;) Good luck tomorrow, it's the finale!_

This was going to be interesting . . .

**Okay! I know I was very late in publishing this but then I've been bombarded with a lot of school work! Ugh! So I'm sorry! I hope you guys still review :)!**

**Xoxo,**

**LOLipopluvvah143**


End file.
